


'let's win gold together'

by LECXY_veganart5837



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Other, This version has a happy ending, Viktor turns 30, Years after season 1, Yuri Plisetsky is Yurio, Yuuri is 26, Yuuri is spelled with an accent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LECXY_veganart5837/pseuds/LECXY_veganart5837
Summary: Japanese figure skater Katsuki Yuuri experiences major injury during GPF qualifier and sent to the hospital. His lover, Viktor Nikiforov witnesses this tragedy and remained by his side. With Yuuri approaching and Viktor in his thirties, whether or not to continue their figure skating journey is undetermined.





	1. An endless colour of bright red

There was a shriek. It was spreading around quickly, into an endless carpet of bright red scalding Viktor's eyes. Yūri's body trembled in the middle of the ice tinted by his blood. Without thinking, Viktor sprinted onto the ice without skates, knelt in the pool of blood and pulled Yūri into his arms. Yūri, unable to scream from too much pain, had one hand on his stomach, trying to stop the blood flow while struggling to touch Viktor's face with the other.  
"Viktor..."  
Pulling Yūri's blood-soaked hand to his face, Viktor repeated his name.  
"Yūri, Yūri, Yūri, love, hold on, please, the ambulance is called, they will arrive soon, stay strong..."  
He wasn't sure if Yūri heard him. Sweat was piling up on Yūri's forehead and he was staring straight into Viktor's ocean blue eyes through his own without a spark. He was on the brink of unconsciousness, trying hard to cling on his last glimpses of Viktor, his coach, his rival, his fiancé, his love.  
The flash of the golden rings drew Yūri's consciousness back a little, filling his eyes with tears.  
"Sorry Viktor", said Yūri in a strained whisper, "I have failed you with my fall after the quad flip."  
"No, it was beautiful" Viktor replied with a shaky whisper, "No one could have foreseen that accident during today's warm up. You did well piggy, I'm proud."  
Viktor's tears fell on Yūri's face, blending their tears together and forming little bumps on the ice surface as they froze, together.  
The ambulance came, untangled Yūri's body from Viktor, then moved it into the ambulance.  
"How are you feeling, Yūri?" Viktor insisted on accompanying Yūri to the hospital.  
"Tired, everything hurts," Yūri replied as he spent every ounce of his remaining energy holding onto Viktor's hand, "Can I have my glasses?"  
Gently caressing his face and swiping aside his wet hair, Viktor put them on Yūri's face. Yūri let out a weak laugh as soon as he focused on Viktor's face.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Dammit, Viktor, you are still as beautiful as ever even with my blood on your face. I can feel that Eros right now, let me skate to it heheheh..." His laughed turned into bloody coughs.  
"Thanks for that compliment," Viktor laughed along with helpless tears flowing down his face. "Though I dare say you don't look too hot right now, piggy."  
"Well then, don't look at me, hug me."  
Viktor obeyed.  
"Tighter."  
Viktor obeyed again.  
"Sorry Viktor, I need to sleep. Do not let go."  
And Yūri's mind faded into darkness.


	2. Can Viktor finish his sentence without getting interrupted?

"Glasses... Never mind." Yūri's body felt stiff from laying still and found his legs numb under the sound asleep Viktor.   
It was late afternoon, soft sunlight shone through the window, casting shadows of the trees on Yūri's blanket. Struggling, he reached his hand out to touch Viktor's disheveled hair. Pain traveled through his body like an electric current and he let out a groan.   
"Yūriiiiiii! You are awake!" The bright angel jumped to his feet without a sign of tiredness from sleep.   
"Yeah," Yūri said with another groan, "How long has it been?"   
"It's been --"   
"I'M SO SORRYYYYY!" a Minami fire cloud bursted into the room right into a a Japanese dogeza by Yūri's bed.   
"Yeah, no, it's fine, what happened though? I didn't have much time to get anything clear before I had to do my free skate... Minami? Are you ok?"   
Minami was sobbing like no tomorrow, his body shaking like it's going to break any second. Yūri looked at Viktor for rescue with a confused look.   
"During the warm up, Minami started doing a combination spin when you took off to do a quad salchow. He didn't see you and his toe pick went into your stomach, but we didn't have much time to treat your injury before your skate because you were first skater. You were determined to skate of course, the GPF qualifier. The doctor believe that your injury reopened and gotten worse during your skate. Logically you shouldn't have been able to complete the program, however your willpower was strong enough to drive you through and the consequences of that... Well, we can see that right now."   
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I don't know what to say..." Minami repeated through his sobs.   
"Hey, Minami, I truly believe it was an accident and accidents happen. Plus, if either of us saw it coming this wouldn't have happened, so stop taking all the blame and be so hard on yourself."   
"Exactly, you qualified for the GPF, you should be happy. Come on, get some rest, take it easy." Viktor cut in, took Minami off his knees and led him out the door. Yūri nodded to them both as they exited.   
"Anyways, it has been two days since the competition," Viktor said as he was walking back towards Yūri's bed, "and the doctor said two more weeks in bed for you."   
Yūri cringed at the thought of not being able to train for two weeks; it's cutting his time to practice for the GPF short. Then he remembered something.   
"Viktor, who qualified for the GPF? Did I?"   
"Hmm, that's a good question," Viktor said with a somber expression in this face, "Anyways, I'm so glad our blood types match! Otherwise finding a blood source for you would be a problem since the hospital is tight on it."   
"VIKTOR WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!?!" Yūri almost jumped out of his bed then winced at the pain running through his body, "That's not good, that is TERRIBLE for you as a figure skater and my coach!"   
Viktor looks somewhat shocked to his success at distracting Yūri so easily. It's also quite heartwarming as he realized Yūri cared more about him than himself.   
"I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME WHEN HE WAKES!" Viktor was cut off once again, by an angry rough voice this time.


	3. "Be my coach Yūri!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is practicing before the Rostelecom Cup aka his GPF qualifier and Yuuri makes changes to his program like a coach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised that I got more than 60 hits and ANY kudos considering it's the first time I have ever written a fanfiction. I do have an idea of how this fic will end however I am thinking of doing an alternative ending that is more tragic. If you are interested in reading this fic and getting frustrated for having so little written, I promised I am writing them; school work hits me hard.

~two weeks later~   
Viktor has a smirk on his face as he carried Yūri around the house. Yūri's face is flushed with embarrassment as he fight uselessly trying to break free from Yūri's grip.   
"Viktor, I can walk, let me downnnnn!"   
"The doctor said that you'd need to be well rested if you want to go back to skate anytime soon. I'm only following the instructions and you should stop wasting your energy trying to fight me."   
"Yeah, says the one who's GPF qualifier is two day away and who isn't following the doctor's instructions himself to rest after donating blood." Yūri tried hard to sound shamelessly heartless but failed, miserably. He knows Viktor cared too much for him to leave him alone and go practice.   
"I'll do just fine." Viktor said, still smirking.   
"Hey Viktor, how about I go practice with you?"   
"Huh?" Viktor believed he must have heard it wrong.   
"I'll watch you." Yūri smiled at Viktor's deep, blue eyes, "I know you need to practice too. Plus, if you get tired enough after practicing maybe you'd finally leave me alone and rest." Yūri added with an attempted evil smile.   
Viktor glides on the ice gracefully as Yūri sat behind the board watching.   
"Viktor, it might look better if you move that quad salchow to the later part of the program, spread eagle then the combination spin. Higher performance score, ya know, moving to the music." Yūri sounds more like a coach than a student. Viktor looks a little surprised, but tried it out and gives Yūri a nod with a huge, heart-shaped smile.   
Viktor completes the modified program with ease and sprints to the edge of the rink to Yūri, this time, with wide open arms.   
"Be my coach Yūri!"   
...   
"I HEARD THAT VITYA!"   
"Disgusting."   
"Awww that's cute!!! Don't say they are disgusting, Yurio, they are getting married soon!"   
"Oh, true love. I wish my girlfriend is here."   
The rest of the Russian figure skaters suddenly shows up with their coach, Yakov.   
"Oh hey guys!! Where is Lilia?" Viktor says gleefully as Yūri becomes steam red and hiding his face behind Viktor's figure.   
Yakov coughs, seemingly to conceal a playful tone, and tries hard to sound serious, "We wanted to celebrate Vitya, I mean Viktor's birthday early since the actual date is during the Rostelecom Cup. However that wouldn't be necessary since he just decided to abandon all of us and go with his Yūri 'Katsudon'."   
Viktor bursts out laughing, hugging his beloved coach Yakov while spitting out words like "joking" "best coach" "forgive me" with gasps of air. Yakov ruffles Viktor's hair affectionately and shooed everyone out of the rink.


End file.
